


morning boom

by kindoff



Series: seratus kata [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Family, Gen, Sibling, non-baku, rate Teen untuk umpatan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bantingan pintu mengudara bebas. Kursi ditendang brutal.<br/>Terdengar amukan seorang perempuan awal enam belas, seorang lelaki sebaya menyahut. Meredam berita pagi televisi—cuaca cerah hari ini....<br/>Cerah kepalamu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning boom

**Author's Note:**

> Vocaloid (c) Crypton, Yamaha.  
> dibuat untuk senang-senang semata, peace.

Bantingan pintu mengudara bebas; menghancurkan kicau burung menyambut pagi di dahan pohon.

"Bocah brengsek!" terdengar amukan seorang perempuan awal enam belas, "kembalikan!"

"Ogah! Lagian apa coba bacaan elo pagi-pagi begini?!" seorang lelaki sebaya menyahut. Meredam acara berita pagi televisi—cuaca cerah hari ini....

_Cerah kepalamu._

Kursi ditendang brutal. "Apa sih, masalah buat lo, hah?"

"Masalah dong, Mik! Mending sana lo bikin sarapan."

"Kasihan yang nggak bisa masak, cowok payah."

"Ya keles dapur 'kan urusan cewek."

"Terus apa acara MaestroChef itu banyak laki-laki. Jangan alay pake keles—MIKUO LO APAIN ITU BUKU WOY JANGAN DIBUANG!"

Mikuo menghindari lemparan jam tangan yang dibeli di emperan dengan harga sepuluh ribu. Abal, udah tahu. "Menyelamatkan otak lo kembali ke jalan lurus!"

Miku naik pitam. "Lagakmu! Yang suka baca _doujin_ yuri mau belagak?!"

"Tapi nggak baca _doujin_ yaoi pagi-pagi juga kenapa?! R-18 apaan lagi coba!"

"Jangan sok suci deh, kalo sendirinya—"

"YA EMANG YANG NULARIN GUE JUGA SIAPA, DEH, KAKAKKU TERSAYANG?"

Ruang tamu berubah jadi arena perang dengan cepat.

("Omong-omong, sebelum ada yang salah paham; gue selalu baca _rate_ aman, emangnya elo!")

**Author's Note:**

> ...selera humor saya jelek banget ya orz.


End file.
